Amor Uma Loucura Inexplicável
by Penny Pestana
Summary: Quando Kate está com saudades do Rick ...


"_Tô com saudade de tu, meu desejo  
Tô com saudade do beijo e do mel  
Do teu olhar carinhoso  
Do teu abraço gostoso  
De passear no teu céu  
É tão difícil ficar sem você  
O teu amor é gostoso demais"_

_Dominguinhos_

**... Amor ... Uma Loucura Inexplicável ...**

Cheguei em casa e senti o cheiro do Rick pelo loft ... saudades, que saudades que eu sintia dele, como nunca imaginei que iria sentir de nenhum namorado, Rick me faz se sentir alegre, feliz, amada, desejada, inebriada de amor que chego a me assustar as vezes, já tem duas semanas que ele está em turnê pela Europa.

Pensando nele puxei a toalha e resolvi ir tomar um banho para relaxar, passei horas na banheira entre espumas e óleos perfumados.

Quando entrei em nosso quarto, o encontrei deitado na cama como eu queria em uma linda cueca box preta, por alguns segundos parei para admira-lo ... pensei ainda está sonhando ... Ao ver que ele sorriu malicioso deixei cair a toalha e joguei-me em seus braços, senti sua pele na minha, seu cheiro ao meu, ahh! seus beijos ... Como eu os adoro ... Mãos assanhadas pelo corpo, respirações ofegantes pelo desejo.

Minha boca começou a acompanhar minhas mãos pelo seu corpo ... Arranhando e beijando toda a extensão do seu peito descendo pelo tórax e barriga ... Vi ele se contorcer de prazer e gemer baixinho sussurrando meu nome ... Cheguei até sua cueca e o beijei por cima do pano sentindo seu membro latejar e ficar mais rígido como se fosse possível explodir de prazer ... Fiquei o torturando ainda mais até que enfim desci a sua box pelas pernas sem pressa, sem correria queria o fazer gemer pela tortura, ele se agarrou aos lençóis e mordeu os lábios soltando todo o ar armazenado em seus pulmões e sussurrando o meu nome entre os lábios ... Sumi de olhos por alguns minutos e o ouvir reclamar.

Desci e fui a cozinha para pegar o ingrediente que faltava para continuar a minha tortura, ouvi ele resmungar, gritar e chamar por mim, soltei uma gargalhada com o seu desespero, pois o conheço o suficiente para saber que ele está morrendo ou melhor ... vivendo intensamente o desejo e a tesão de me possuir, subo as escadas correndo pois sei que se demorar mais alguns minutos ele virá atrás de mim e aí não sei se consigo me controlar.

Chego até a porta do quarto e fico o admirando, como é lindo o meu amigo, meu parceiro, meu namorado, meu amante ... Meu homem ... Somente meu ... Always ...

Ele sente a minha presença e tenta vim ao meu encontro, mas não o permito. Vou a encontro dele na cama com um recipiente na mão que eu fui buscar na cozinha, vejo os olhos azuis de curiosidade e tento esconder para lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Pego as algemas no criado da cama e o almejo na cama mesmo antes que ele se dê conta, ele geme e reclama ... falo com ele para apenas curtir e aproveitar o momento ... Ele sussurra o meu nome ... _**"kate"**_ ... Ele diz que eu estou brincando com fogo, olho para aqueles olhos azuis agora já escuro e com as pupilas dilatadas pelo desejo, e abro um sorriso malicioso que ele logo entende que é exatamente isso o que eu quero "brincar com fogo" com o seu fogo.

Pego o recipiente que eu trouxe comigo da cozinha e retiro dele algumas pedrinhas de gelo ... coloco na boca e começo a beija-lo dando-lhe sensações de frio e quente ao mesmo tempo ... ele se contorce com a tortura ... deslizo o gelo pelo seu corpo agora já quente e sinto o gelo derreter ... começo a lamber e sugar o líquido pelo seu corpo ... volto a mexer no recipiente para pegar o outro "ingrediente" quando ele me olha e sorrir ... vou em direção a sua boca e o beijo com carinho, quando ele se dá conta o outro ingrediente que peguei ... _**"achei que gostasse de cerejas"**_ ele me fala ... me afasto dele ainda sentindo o gosto do seu beijo com o morango que comia ... _**"adoro cerejas ... adoro morangos e amo você no meio" **_ele não se contém e sorrir para mim me chamando de louca ... respondo que sou louca sim, por ele ...

Pego outro morango e coloco em sua boca para beija-lo mais não me controlo e tiro um pedaço, fazendo com o líquido da fruta escorra entre seus lábios ... passo a língua entre os meus lábios e sinto ele fazer o mesmo e nessa mesma hora tenho uma ideia brilhante ... vou fazer como o morango o que pretendia fazer com o gelo, ou vou fazer com os dois ao mesmo tempo ...

Coloco pedaços de morango pelo seu corpo o fazendo arfar de desejo, para logo depois começar a pega-los com um beijo gelado devido ao gelo triturado que possuo em minha boca ... adoro o ver gemer de prazer ...

Desço o meu corpo colado ao dele até chegar em sua virilha e me viro para olhar seus olhos, vejo algo brilhante porém escuro pelo desejo, não sei até quando conseguiremos manter o controle, e o desejo que nos consome.

Começo a beijar o seu membro devagar por causa do gelo em minha boca e o sinto se jogar em minha boca, aumento os movimentos e sinto ele me acompanhar, gemendo e sussurrando o meu nome ... _**"Kate ... não vou me segurar ... não vou aguentar ... por favor" ... "Então não lute contra Rick... deixe se levar pela loucura, pelo desejo ... deixe me te levar a loucura meu Amor ..."**_ ouvindo isso ele não se controlou mais e deixou se levar e explodir, gemendo alto e liberando o prazer em minha boca ... o lambi todo senti o seu gosto em minha boca ... _**"sabia que você é muito gostoso?"**_ ele não me responde só pede que eu o liberte as algemas que o prende a cama ... subo o meu corpo me esfregando ao dele para liberta-lo e ver qual será a sua reação ... o beijo como vontade como se fosse a última vez que o fizesse ...

Assim que o liberto das algemas ele me joga contra a cama e quando me dou conta do que esta acontecendo ele já está deslizando um morango pelo meu corpo, me lambendo e chupando ... me arrepio toda com os seus movimentos e grito seu nome alto, não me dando conta da altura, ainda bem que estamos em casa sozinhos sem Martha e a Alexis.

Ele me morde em pontos de pulsos e tenho certeza que amanhã estarei toda marcada, mais que se importa com isso agora, quero senti-lo dentro de mim, quero amar, quero fazer amor com ele a noite toda até a exaustão.

Rick começa a beijar e morder a minha coxa e sinto o um calor ferver dentro de mim, sussurro palavras desconectas e ele me pergunta o que eu quero ... _**"QUERO VOCÊ "**_ respondo entre gemidos, Rick começa beijar o V entre minhas pernas e não me aguento de tanta tesão, como a língua dele faz milagres em mim ... sinto meu corpo reagir aos seus estímulos, como esse homem mexe comigo ... forço a mão entre seus cabelos fazendo com que ele se intensifique mais as suas carícias, porém não estou aguentando mais e me liberto em sua boca gemendo o seu nome ... abro os olhos e vejo e seu sorriso e aqueles olhos azuis me olhando ... me jogo em cima dele o jogando de costas na cama e subo em cima dele como uma gata me esfregando em corpo, misturando o seu cheiro ao meu ... o guio com as mãos para dentro de mim o sentindo me preencher por completa como nenhum outro já fez, ele me faz sentir como nenhum outro já me fez sentir.

Começo a me mover devagar para me acostumar ao seu tamanho e sinto ele empurrar o seu corpo contra o meu, os movimentos passam a ser mais sincronizados e mais rápidos, sinto que depois te tanta provocações não conseguiremos mais nos segurar, sinto o orgasmo chegando e me movimentos mais forte em cima dele ... _**" Adoro te ver gozar para mim Kate ... vem goza junto comigo pois não estou aguentando"**_ , quando ele termina de falar me deixo levar por uma descarga elétrica que percorre meu corpo sem controle me fazendo arquear com o corpo para trás liberando um orgasmo maravilhoso e o ouço gemer junto imaginando que a mesma descarga elétrica percorre seu corpo pois ele vem junto comigo ... assim que nossas respiração se regulariza viro para o lado e começo a rir, Rick fica sem saber o que fazer e o que pensar ... pergunto a ele se ele gostou e agora quem rir é ele ... _**"Claro que gostei ... Always amo fazer AMOR com você, porque a pergunta Kate?"**_ ... fico calado por alguns instantes pensando no que responder, ele me olha como se tentasse me decifrar ... _**"Rick não sei te explicar mais hoje foi diferente, nunca senti nada igual anteriormente foi mais forte, mais intenso e duradouro" **_falo e sinto o meu rosto queimar de vergonha, Rick me puxa para seu peito e sussurra _**" Kate isso é Amor ... Amor sem medo ... Amor Puro e Verdadeiro ... Amor que se entrega e se Ama sem reservas ... Eu Te Amo"**_, fecho os olhos e adormeço em seus braços onde eu nunca quero deixar de esta.

"_Amo como ama o amor. Não conheço nenhuma outra razão para amar senão amar. Que queres que te diga, além de que te amo, se o que quero dizer-te é que te amo?" (__Fernando Pessoa)_


End file.
